Don't Forget About Us
by i-love-cardcaptors
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, a girl from a family of some wealth spends her summer holidays in Meguro City. Sakura does not know that it'll be a summer to remember for the rest of her life, she meets Syaoran Li, and her future husband Eriol. It becomes a love triangl
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Kinomoto was the daughter of a wealthy family. She had everything she could want and she was like a spoilt princess. Her family decided to go somewhere new for the summer holidays that was coming up in a couple of weeks and she was against going away for the summer because that meant that she would have to be away from her friends – and she hated the country.

Sakura's parents were wealthy. Nadeshiko and Fujitaka Kinomoto, her parents had moved away from the city to try and raise her as simply as they could and so far that wasn't successful because she got anything she wanted. By the time she was 16, she had most of the materialistic things most teenagers would ever dream of, and she couldn't believe she was admitting it but she was starting to get bored of her life. Her parents loved her like what most parents would do, but since she was the only child in the Kinomoto family, she was spoilt and her parents were always overprotective of her.

A couple of days before they would be going away for the summer trip, she was in the bedroom packing her bags with the help of a maid, Marian and she asked Marian, 'Do you know where I'm going, Marian?'

Marian folded some dresses in the bag and said, 'I do not have any idea, Ms Kinomoto, but I'm sure your parents wouldn't bring you to somewhere to isolated from the city. You ought to have fun and start realizing that there's more than the world than the busy lives of this city'

'I don't want to go – I don't care'

'You cannot do anything about it, you have no say in this holiday, if I was you I would make the most of the holidays', Marian suggested.

'I might as well', she said stubbornly.

She was spending her summer holidays in Meguro City , where her mother used to spend her summers. They took the car to Meguro City and she looked out the window as they started heading towards town. She thought to herself it didn't look too bad, hopefully there would be something in this town to amuse her because she got bored easily. The car started slowing down and she looked at the two-storey house in front of her and she turned to her mother and asked, 'Do we own this house?'

'Yes, your father bought it for me for my 20th', Nadeshiko answered as a man opened the door from the outside and she headed out of the car as her mother continued, 'Like it?'

'It's perfectly adequate', she said, and when she looked beyond the gates that were guarding the property she saw a young man around her age cycle pass her and she quickly looked away. She had nothing against working-class people it's just sometimes they mistreated her just for being rich – that's why most rich people are considered stubborn.

'Father, how long are we staying in this place?' she asked.

'A month dear', her father answered as he took some of the bags and she followed behind her parents as they entered the house. It was probably the richest estate in the area from what she saw earlier on.

When she entered the house it was well decorated, not what she thought and her mother turned to her and said, 'We're having a welcome party tonight. So put on your best clothes and I'll introduce you to some people in town'

'I don't want to!' she objected.

'We're spending a month in Meguro City and you can't survive without friends here. Please do this for me', her mother begged.

'Whatever'

Around seven that night she heard noises coming from the dinner party that night and she looked out the window. She didn't even know anyone from there. She looked at herself in the mirror as she wore a white summer dress and wedges and she looked so posh compare to the people downstairs. She headed out and she saw an empty seat beside a girl around her age, she took her seat as her father asked, 'Where have you been, Sakura? Everyone I want you to meet my beautiful daughter, Sakura Kinomoto'

Everyone in the table smiled politely at her. No introductions were needed right now because she knew her own parents would introduce her to each of the family one by one, like they use to.

After dinner, her mother took her and lead her to a family standing together and her mother said, 'Ellen, Rob, I want you to meet my daughter'

'Nice to meet you, young Sakura', Rob said, 'I want you to meet my son **Eriol Hiiragizawa'**

She smiled at Eriol and said, 'Hi'

'Why don't you two talk and Eriol why don't you introduce her to some of the other girls from tonight?' Mrs. Hiiragizawa suggested.

Eriol nodded as she started walking with him to the group of girls and boys sitting down by the gondola and he asked, 'Sakura, how long are you staying in Meguro City ?'

'A month – my parents had forced me to spend my summer holidays here', she informed him, 'So if I seem like a rude person don't mind me'

He smiled at her and he said, 'You know this town isn't that bad. It has a beach – a lake, a lot of things that most towns can't have. If you want I can show you around'

She said, 'Maybe', before she smiled at the girls who stared at her.

Eriol kissed the two girls sitting down and said, 'Rika Sasaki, Naoko and Takashi Yamazaki I want you to meet Ms. Sakura Kinomoto'

The girls smiled at her and Takashi Yamazaki stood up and gave her a kiss on the cheeks and said, 'Nice to meet you and you look great'

'Thanks', she said sitting in between Rika and Eriol. She realized that these four people were the only ones that were going to keep her occupied for four weeks and she hoped that they would do a good job.

The girls that were there with her that night were all posh and rich so she would fit in well. They were also the type of people that she could get along well so it wouldn't be that bad as long as she had them.

When everyone else left except for the Hiiragizawa. She was walking back in the house but quickly turned around when she heard someone calling out her name, 'Sakura!'

'Yes?' she asked waiting for Takashi Yamazaki.

'You forgot something. I think you dropped this on the floor,' he said handing her the necklace that she loved, 'I saw it by the gazebo and noticed that you were wearing it earlier so I knew it must have been yours,' he added.

'Thank you Takashi Yamazaki,' she said.

'Any time. It looks like my family is just about to leave, I'll see you around?' he asked.

She nodded, 'Yeah, I'll see you around too'

A whole week passed

She had gotten used to the town and she knew the basic places around town – and she had gotten to learn about Meguro City a little bit more every time she jogged early in the morning and late in the afternoon where the view of the town was great. On her route she also saw boats, fisherman working early in the morning and she saw the young handsome boy that she saw cycling by the gates of her house on the first day she arrived town. She saw him twice everyday but she did not say a word to him. She wanted to say something but she was scared that she was going to be rejected for being the person that she was. She would usually just speak to the guy that she liked, but there was something different about this boy. There noticed or sensed that the boy had a sense of stubbornness and she didn't want to come in between that.

That Tuesday of the second week whilst she was jogging early in the morning and she was changing the songs to her ipod and she was not looking where she was going she fell to her butt since she bumped onto "that" guy. She got up with his help and he said, 'You should look where you're going'

'Excuse me, it wasn't my fault', she objected, 'You apologize'

He smiled at her and he said, 'I've been seeing you everyday, you're that girl that's staying in the manor, aren't you?' he asked.

She nodded and said, 'Yes I am, do you have a problem?'

'I'm Syaoran Li', he held out his dirty hand and he smiled at her when she made no move to touch his hand, 'It's just a hand'

She quickly shook his hand and said, 'Sakura Kinomoto, and you still owe me and apology'

'I'm sorry', he apologized and she smiled at him before he asked, 'Are you all right?'

She nodded saying, 'I'm fine thanks'

'I bet you – you haven't seen the most beautiful spots in Meguro City . You don't know what you're missing out on'

'Are you offering to show me around?' she asked starting to have hope. He was so easy to talk to, and her impressions of him was so different. That thought her a lesson that she should never judge a person by how they looked or appeared.

He looked at her and she blushed and he said, 'I should probably let you go before your parents send for a search party'

She gave him a frown and said, 'You're so rude'

'I'll see you around?' he asked, and she just smiled at him before she started jogging back to her place.

That same night –

There was a festival in town and Eriol asked her if she wanted to go that night and since she had nothing else planned she said yes. She was dressed in a red dress and Eriol picked her up as they walked to the festival together. She knew Eriol fancied her but she had her eyes on someone now, the Syaoran Li guy she met earlier on today. She couldn't stop thinking about him ever since this morning and she was taken away by his humor and handsomeness, but she knew that her parents would not accept if she went out with a boy like Syaoran because her parents would think he has no future, but she didn't care. Her parents wanted someone like Eriol for her.

'What are you thinking about?' Eriol questioned, 'You look like you're in deep thought'

She smiled and said, 'I was just thinking, maybe you were right about this place, it's amazing'

Eriol smiled and said, 'I knew that you would change your mind sooner or later. If you want – I can show you around the water, my family owns a boat and we can go on a boat together?'

'No thanks', she refused politely, 'I was planning on staying in tomorrow, I have some things to do'

'Maybe next time then', he suggested as she nodded at him, 'I'm glad that you said yes to my offer tonight – you don't know how happy I was when you called me'

She smiled and said, 'Thanks for the offer'

'Have you met any locals yet?' he asked.

'I met a boy, Syaoran Li. I became his acquaintance today', she said.

'Really? Syaoran Li, I don't think I've heard of him?'

'He's a boy around my age and I see him by the docks every morning since I go on a jog, I find him to be an interesting guy – very witty'

He frowned and said, 'I've met him. I don't get along with the fellow very well, just be careful around some locals, they tend to act negatively towards the richer classes. Do you promise to take care of yourself?'

She nodded saying, 'I'm not a little girl anymore. I think I know how to take care of myself'

'I'm sorry. It's just I worry for you, I can't help it because I'm to blame if something happens to you. I gave my word to your father that nothing bad would happen to you during your stay in Meguro City '

'You don't have to worry, I'm a grown girl', she said as she watched the parade from the side of the road, and for a second she saw Syaoran on the other side of the road who smiled at her, then one moment he was gone. She looked at Eriol beside her, she needed to get rid of him in order to find Syaoran so she said, 'Eriol, I'm feeling a bit hungry and thirsty, can you buy me some food?'

He nodded and he said, 'Stay around the area all right?', she nodded and when Eriol was out of sight she quickly moved through the crowd trying to find Syaoran.

She saw him and she yelled out, 'Li!'

Syaoran turned around and smiled at her and he walked towards her and he asked, 'What are you doing here all by yourself? It's not safe you know'

'I know – I just wanted to talk to you', she said.

'What about?' he asked.

'Your offer from this morning, is it still available?'

He smiled at her and he asked, 'Showing you around town? Are you sure your folks or friends won't mind?'

She nodded and said, 'They don't know about it – and I guess it should stay that way. Besides I have nothing else planned tomorrow and I could use something exciting to spend my time with'

'Was it me, or you just complimented me?' he asked.

'Shut up, so what do you say?', she asked, 'Hurry up, my escort is coming towards us soon. Well whatever you decide with, I'll be waiting for you by the docks', then she quickly walked away before Eriol caught up to her, she didn't want Syaoran and Eriol talking to each other since it would horribly awkward.

'Was that Syaoran that I saw you with?' Eriol asked.

She nodded, 'He just wanted to say hi, nothing more. Don't worry'

The next morning –

She was waiting for him dressed in another one of her summer dress and she stood up and smiled when she saw him heading towards her. When he stood in front of her she said, 'Thank you Syaoran for coming. I really appreciate it'

'Come on lets start heading off before someone notices us', Syaoran said taking her arm as he made her get onto the bike.

When his bike started slowing down, she asked, 'Where are we?'

'The most beautiful spot in Meguro City ', he answered as he stopped the bike and allowed her to get off first, 'Not much tourists know about this place because it's a local spot – so if someone sees you, you have to pretend that you belong around here'

She smiled and asked, 'Syaoran, can I ask you something? What made you change your mind?'

'You – I realized that you weren't the person that I thought and that made me change my mind. Usually I would hate rich girls like you but you're not that stubborn and you're very down to earth'

'Really?' she asked feeling flattered.

'And I realized that yesterday when I saw you last night, that I was falling in love with you and I wouldn't give up any chance to spend time with you'

She stopped and she blushed when she caught eyes with him as she said, 'I'm flattered, Syaoran'

'I'm sorry if I'm being a bit straight forward but I know that you have at least two weeks in Meguro City and I don't know if I will get a chance to see you again – and I want to make this summer memorable for you', he stepped towards her and he said, 'I mean what I say – I really do like you a lot'

'Syaoran, just let me tell you something, I need you to know that a lot of people will agree to our relationship if we let this happen'

'I don't care. I don't want to live my life wishing that I got with you. I don't want that. I'm sure you don't'

She smiled and nodded, 'You're right. But let's just take it slow, let's get to know each other first?'

He nodded and said, 'That's what I was planning to do'

She smiled as they sat under an oak tree and she looked at the view, 'It's beautiful here'

'You're so beautiful', he said as he sat beside her and she smiled into his eyes. She melted as she saw his emerald eyes and then took her by surprise when he asked, 'Is there anything going on between you and Eriol?'

'Eriol and I?' she asked, 'Don't be ridiculous, it's just friendship but I have a feeling that he likes me the way that you do. But I'm promising myself to you, don't worry Syaoran'

He smiled and he leaned forward to give her a kiss on her forehead, 'You don't have to doubt me because I promise you that I won't hurt you'

They stayed in there for nearly half of the day playing around and kissing each other, but that was all – if any thing more happened between the two of them then their relationship would be moving too fast. When she spent half of the day with Syaoran, she realized what an interesting person he was and he told her of his dreams. He dreamt of being the Mayor of Meguro City when the chance ever comes up – she told him it would be impossible but that didn't make him hope to be the Mayor in the future.

She asked him to stop a couple of streets away from the house since her parents would see her and Syaoran and he gave her a good bye kiss before they parted and having no idea that Eriol saw everything from far away.

Later on that night

When she went downstairs to have dinner, she saw Eriol sitting besides her father and she asked, 'Eriol, I had no idea that my parents has invited you over for dinner'

'You don't mind right?' her mother asked as she sat beside her.

'No, I do not', she answered giving Eriol a polite smile, 'Is there a reason why you decide to have dinner here tonight?

'I have something to discuss with you after dinner, privately', Eriol asked, 'If you would let me'

She nodded and stood up as the cook informed them that dinner was ready to be served.

During the meal, she couldn't stop staring at Eriol as she wondered what he wanted to talk about – it must have been something important for him to come and tell her straight away.

After dinner, her parents went to the study and she and Eriol started walking around the property talking.

'Sorry to come to your house unannounced', he apologized, 'But I saw something this afternoon and I'm just starting to wonder on whether or not it was you that I saw with Syaoran Li this afternoon', she quickly looked at him as she heard Syaoran' name, 'From your reaction I understand that it was you in his bike. What were you doing with him?'

'That is none of your business Eriol, I may chose to spend my time with anyone I want and what were you doing checking out on me? Were you following me?'

'No I was not, I was on the way to visit your house to ask you out for dinner tonight, but it came to a disappointment when I saw you with him instead. You must tell your parents'

'My parents doesn't need to know Eriol because what I do is my business not theirs'

'He's not like me'

'I know he's not like you, so what?!' she asked, 'Not everyone has to be like you Eriol, rich. I even like the fact that he's not rich. I like the fact that he's down to earth and he doesn't come from the same background as me because he's different and I can be myself around him'

'He comes from a broken family', he said, 'His father is away and his mother is a drunk'

'I – I', she started but the words couldn't come out of her mouth, 'Why are you saying this?'

'I'm just looking out for you because I care for you', he said tenderly, 'And I don't want you to get hurt by Li. He may just be playing with you and I don't want to see you cry. I'm just giving you a warning'

'I do not share the same feelings for you, I'm sorry Eriol and I beg of you not to tell my parents anything or else I would lose my trust in you', she said softly looking down on the floor, 'It's getting late, you should probably start heading home. Good night'

'Good night', he said before she started walking back in the house.


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't see him till two days later since her parents has kept her occupied. But when she finally got a chance to see him, she went by the docks where he was working and she found him sitting by the water thinking, 'What are you thinking about?'

He turned around and smiled at her, 'I thought you purposely forgot about me. Where have you been?'

She sat beside him and leaned on his shoulder and said, 'My parents has kept me occupied. I'm sorry I should have said something'

'It's all right, besides I too have been busy with things – work has kept me occupied these last couple of days', he said and he took her hand and held it, 'Did you get in trouble for the other day?' he asked making her shake her head no.

'No, but I know someone else that knows about us. Eriol', she said looking at him waiting for his reaction, 'But I asked him not to say anything but I don't think I can trust him'

'I'm sorry for the trouble I'm causing you', he apologized.

'Don't worry about it', she said softly, 'But there was something that Eriol mentioned to me while we talked. Is it true?'

'What?' he asked.

'About your family?' she asked looking into his eyes and he quickly looked away, 'You don't have to be ashamed, I just want to know the truth'

'The truth is too much. I think it's better if we left it at this besides, I don't want to talk about it anyway. Not all families can end up like your family, rich and respectable'

'I don't care if you come from a bad family, as long as they helped make the person that you are now', she answered making him smile at her and he leaned forward to give her a kiss on the lips, 'Because I wouldn't want anyone else but you,' she added.

He smiled, 'Me neither. How long can you stay out today?'

'My parents are not going to be home, so we can spend the night out if we want. Besides we missed out on two days. Are you letting me make it up to you?'

He smiled and nodded and he took her hand and kissed it, 'Yeah why not?'

That weekend, Saturday afternoon – she was spending the afternoon with him again, but this time she didn't know where she was going. She was going to a part of town that she has never been before. While she was at the back of the bike, she asked, 'Where are we going?'

'You're going to get a chance to meet my mum', he said as the bike started slowing down in front of a one-storey simple house.

She got off the bike and when he took off his helmet she smiled at him and she asked, 'I thought you didn't want me to meet your mother?'

'You're the first girl I'll be bringing home and I don't think I'm going to regret it', he said softly taking her hand as they started walking in his house.

When he called out, 'Ma! I'm home', a beautiful woman around her mid-40's came out of the living room dressed in a black simple dress, 'Ma, I want you to meet Sakura Kinomoto, my girlfriend'

Ms. Li walked towards her and gave her a surprising hug and said, 'It's nice to meet you Sakura, I'm glad that Syaoran has finally brought someone home. So does this mean you can stay for dinner?'

She looked at Syaoran and asked, 'You wouldn't mind Syaoran?'

'No, as long as you don't get in trouble', he said.

'Then I'll stay for dinner'.

'Great, you two go off somewhere while I prepare dinner', Ms. Li said.

She went to the backyard with Syaoran and asked, 'I thought your mother was an alcoholic?'

'I made her promise not to drink anymore. The rumor about my mother has been going on for a while now, and ever since then my mother couldn't handle being seen as the black sheep so she sobered up – and when I told her that I met this young, smart, beautiful girl she suggested that I invited you over for dinner'

She smiled and said, 'Your so sweet Syaoran, do you know that and I love you'

'I love you too', he said embracing her and giving her a passionate kiss, 'You don't know how much I love you'

She got to know Ms. **Naomi Li** better and she found out how nice Naomi was and how much Naomi loved her son.

When she was about to go home and she was saying goodbye to Ms. Li, she said, 'Thank you so much for dinner Ms. Li, I really appreciate it'

'Call me Naomi, and come back next time – it's good having someone else to have dinner with and I'm happy that my son is happy. I'm glad that he's going out with you'

'Mum!', Syaoran said stepping out of the house to say goodbye to her. Naomi closed the door giving both of the privacy. He said, 'Thanks for coming tonight. You don't know how much it means to me'

'No, thank you', she said smiling at him, 'Syaoran … my parents aren't going to be around next week since they'll be away to visit family. And I thought we could do something together?'

He looked at her and asked, 'Are you talking about what I think you're thinking about?'

She nodded and said, 'I'm ready – and I love you. So what do you think?'

He nodded and kissed her good night and said, 'The taxi has been waiting long enough. I think you should go before your parents start to worry'

'Answer my question, Syaoran', she asked.

'I'm willing to do anything with you as long as you're ready and as long as you want to', he said kissing her hand before she smiled walking towards the taxi, 'Sakura', he called out before she got in the taxi.

'What?'

'I can't see you tomorrow – I realized that I have work. Come by the docks on Monday?'

She nodded and said, 'Okay'.

Monday morning

Her parents just got in the car and left town for the week so that meant that she had the week to herself, free to do anything she wanted. She wore a singlet, shorts, and runners to act that she was out going for a jog because she didn't want the maids getting suspicious of whom and where she was spending her time with. She was heading straight to the docks this morning.

When she got there she came to a stop when she saw Syaoran talking to an attractive young girl. She felt jealous and she felt insecure because she didn't think she was beautiful enough to compete with other girls especially when she was going out with someone as handsome and witty as Syaoran. Syaoran noticed her from afar and smiled at her and he signaled her to come over so she did. She stood beside him as he said, 'Sakura, I want you to meet _my cousin_, **Meiling**'

She felt relieved that it was only Syaoran' cousin, she smiled warmly at Meiling and said, 'Hi, nice to meet you'

'You must be Sakura, you see my cousin over here can't stop talking about you – he's crazy about you, Sakura'. She blushed and looked at Syaoran who was smiling as Meiling said, 'I have to go to work. It was nice to meet you Sakura, see you around'

She smiled and said, 'Nice to meet you too', then she turned to him and asked, 'Where are we going?'

'To that boat', he pointed to one of the boat parked in the docks, 'I rented it today – just the two of us so we can get our privacy'

She smiled and asked, 'Really?'

He nodded and said, 'Yes – I mean our first time should be special and I want it to be special because I love you and I want nothing more but the best for you'

She hugged him and said, 'You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that'

'I'm just happy to be here with you now. So do you want to come aboard Miss?'

She smiled and then got in the boat with his help. When she was on the boat, she looked around and realized that he already decorated it with roses, flowers, candles, everything. She turned to him and said, 'You didn't have to do all this – having the boat was enough'

He took her hand and kissed it and he smirked as he asked, 'Are you complaining?'

'No. I'm happy', as she sat on the bed and she said, 'I'm glad that you're the person with me now'

He sat beside her and said, 'You know we don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I'm willing to wait'

'No I want to', she said, he nodded then he leaned over to her and gave her a passionate kiss to start things off. He moved on top of her as he took off her singlet then moved down to continue kissing her. She couldn't wait any longer so she said, 'I'll do it', he looked at her as she took off her shoes, then her socks, then her shorts, and now she was in front of him with her bra and her knickers. She sighed before continuing, she unhooked her bra and when she looked up she blushed, since she didn't know if she measured up to the body of the women he has probably seen before, she was embarrassed because she was so new at this that she didn't know what to do.

He smiled at her and he said, 'You're so beautiful', then he leaned forward and gave her a kiss and he said, 'If I do anything that hurts all you have to do is stop me'

She looked up at him and she saw his eyes closed as he started kissing her down and he took off her underwear and she felt so exposed under him, but she wasn't going to tell him to stop because she loved him and she wanted to be her first time with him.

An hour later

She was in bed and she had just woken up since she took a nap. She moved to her side and noticed that Syaoran was no longer beside her. She thought of the worst, maybe he left bed because she was terrible and he didn't want to face her? She wrapped the bedsheets around her naked body and went upstairs to the deck to look for him and she saw him standing up looking at the water, 'I was starting to worry about you, was I that bad in bed that you didn't want to stay with me?', she joked.

He turned around and gave her a kiss on the cheeks, 'You were amazing. How was I?'

She smiled and said, 'You were amazing too, but I don't know how I should be feeling, I've never done this before'

He hugged her and he asked, 'Did it hurt?'

She nodded and said, 'Not that bad'

He smiled at her and asked, 'Why didn't you stop me?'

'I didn't want you to stop', she said, 'I'm getting a bit hungry, I missed out on breakfast this morning. Is there anything in this boat that we can eat?'

'I could eat you', he joked.

She blushed and said, 'Stop kidding around'

He said, 'Loosen up, Sakura. Come on, we'll look for some food or unless you want to go back to the docks and find food around the area?'

'No … it's all right. I want to stay in this boat', she said, 'I want to stay with you'

'We have to be back by 6pm tonight, so whatever you have planned for us - … yeah', he said forgetting what to say.

'Teach me how to be better', she requested.

'As you wish', he said, 'But after you have lunch – you look starved and I don't want to do anything with a starving girl', he joked.

She hit him playfully in the arm as they headed to the kitchen and she asked, 'What did your mum think of me?' she asked.

He looked at her and said, 'She could not stop talking about you – she wants you over for dinner again, would you?'

She nodded and said, 'Why not?'

He sat beside her as he kissed her neck and he said, 'You know – I just had a flashback just then of us making love to each other, you do this weird thing'

'What weird thing?' she asked, 'Tell me'

'Not exactly weird, more like cute. You bite your lip and moan at the same time, it's the sexiest thing I have ever seen'

She blushed and said, 'Will you stop saying things like those – it's embarrassing'

'I would do anything to see that face again, it's priceless. Maybe we could try it again so that I can see that face', he joked making her blush even more, 'I'm just kidding –'

'You don't want to sleep with my again? Was I that bad?' she asked getting offended.

'No that's not what I meant Sakura. I was just kidding – just a joke. You were great in bed but I don't think that we should do it again, I mean you told me it hurt and I think it will be hurting for a while'

She nodded and said, 'I guess you're right. I mean you're right of the time Syaoran, it pisses me off'

He stood up and kissed her by the cheeks and said, 'I'll be back. I'll just be in the toilet'

She nodded and said, 'Okay'

He got back and even with him saying that they should wait before they make love again, she didn't listen to him and they made love before heading back to the docks. And this time around she felt different, she felt more comfortable in his arms – and they used protection, she would never risk getting pregnant at such an early age.

When she got home that night, she noticed that her parent's car were there. She wondered what they were doing back since they haven't been away for a full day yet. When she opened the door, she found her parents sitting by with the locals and she asked, 'What's going on?'

'Mrs. Hiiragizawa here has informed me something about you', Nadeshiko started, 'Do you know a young man named Syaoran, Sakura?'

'Yes, I've met him – but nothing more than acquaintance. We just know each other nothing more mother'

'That's not true', Mrs. Hiiragizawa pointed out, 'I saw you with him at least twice this week'

'Is this true, Sakura?' her father asked.

She looked down at the floor, 'Why should it matter? We're just friends'

'Just friends?' her mother asked, 'If you were just friends, why has Mrs. Hiiragizawa told me that she saw the two of you kissing by the docks? Do you know how bad this looks for our family, and for you to be seen with someone like Syaoran?! He'll just hurt you – he's not the type of man you should trust'

'And what you want me trust Eriol? Sure, since my feelings don't matter, I'll just agree to whatever you want'

'That's not what I meant', her mother argued.

Her father looked at Mrs. Hiiragizawa and said, 'Thank you for coming Mrs. Hiiragizawa. My wife and I really appreciate it but we need to settle this in our own way. Please don't tell anyone of this situation'

'You're welcome', Mrs. Hiiragizawa said as she left the mansion.

'The reason why your father and I brought you here in Meguro City is so that you can get a chance to better know your fiancée'

'My fiancée?' she asked.

'Eriol', her father answered, 'You two have an arranged marriage and your mother and I thought that it would be a good idea for the two of you to finally meet each other officially and hopefully you two would develop feelings for each other'

'But I don't love him!', she said, 'I don't love him. Dad – how could you let me have an arranged marriage, it's impossible. I can't marry Eriol'

'We're not asking you to marry him now, but sometime in the future when the two of you are ready to have a family together, till then you are free to date who you want, but preferably Eriol. He's a nice young man'

'I don't care. I love Syaoran and you don't know him the way I do. You don't know him like I do because all you hear from the locals are the rumors, gossips, nothing but lies. I met his mother and they are nothing like what the locals has described her', she defended Syaoran, 'So please don't ask me to stop seeing him because I love him'

'I'm sorry Sakura, but I care about your future and I don't want you to throw away your life with this boy that you fell in love with in your summer break, no way', her mother said.

'Dad …', she said softly begging for some support from her own father.

'I think you should give Eriol a chance, and you have to stop seeing him. I'll have Eriol escort you everywhere now, and I'll have a word with him tomorrow about it'

'Dad!', she repeated, 'You can't do this'

'I'm sorry Sakura, but your mother is right', he said softly, 'I know this is hurting you know but this might do you good for the long run. I ban you from seeing Syaoran – and do this for him, you're leaving in a couple of weeks and it will hurt your relationship anyway. Have a word with him, that's all I'm allowing you, one day, but that's all, and you have to end it with him'

'No!', she objected, 'I can't', she repeated as she started crying in the spot, then her father hugged her and she said, 'I don't want to'

The next day, she took her bike and rode it to his house and Ms. Li answered the door, 'Hello Sakura, how are you? If you're looking for Syaoran you just missed him, but he'll be back in at least ten minutes'

She nodded as she came in and she said, 'I just wanted to thank you for the other day'

'No, don't thank me, it was a pleasure having you around. I could tell that my son really loves you – I can tell by the way he talks about you and he looks at you'

She nodded and she sighed, talking about how Syaoran talked so highly about her made her so angry at herself. She wondered if she could really go through with it, but she had no choice. After she had a word with her father about everything she knew she had no choice but to break up with Syaoran, it would better this way. She sat outside and looked at the lake by the balcony and she didn't realize when he came beside her, since she lost track of time.

He gave her a kiss on the neck and asked, 'What are you doing here?'

'There's something I wanted to talk about you while I'm here and I know that you're not going to like it', she started and since he didn't say anything she continued, 'Please just listen, I don't want to do this either'

'Do what?' he asked, 'Come on Sakura tell me, you're making me worried'

'My parents found out about us and I have no choice but to break up with you. This is the last time that I will see you – I'm sorry'

'What are you saying?' he asked.

'I don't think we should see each other anymore, I think it's better this way – don't think that I don't love you anymore, because you know I do, but my circumstances are different and difficult', she said as she started to cry, 'As much as I don't want to do this, we have to'

He stepped closer to her and asked, 'If you don't want to then don't. We both know how much we love each other – who cares about your parents think'

'We had to do this eventually, and my parents are right about our relationship, it will never work out because we're too different, we come from two separate worlds. It's better to do this now'

He took her hand and kissed it, 'Don't do this please, I beg you'

She took her hand and said, 'I'm sorry', then she leaned forward and just when he though she was going to kiss him on the lips one last time, she moved to his cheeks and she said, 'Good bye Syaoran and thank you for your time', then she ran off and got on her bike hopefully Syaoran wouldn't go after her.

She didn't go home straight away, she stopped by a lake ten minutes away from her house and she started crying and she watched as her tears fell into the water. She wondered if she should have done what she just did, but then after her summer break was over she would probably not hear from him again. She looked down at her fingers and she stared at the ring that he put on her yesterday afternoon when they made love the second time around.

_She was in bed with him and she just fell asleep for ten minutes. She was in his arms and she noticed that he wasn't sleeping. She smiled at him and she asked, 'Aren't you ever tired?'_

'_I don't want to sleep in this great moment. I don't want to sleep while I'm with you because every minute I'm spending with you is priceless', he pointed._

_She smiled and moved on top of him and she played with his fingers and she saw a ring on his left middle finger and she asked, 'Can I wear the ring?'_

_He nodded and he took it off and put it on her and he said, 'Fits you perfectly'_

_She smiled and said, 'Yeah – we fit perfectly'_

_He smiled and he pulled her down for a kiss and he said, 'You were amazing'_

_She blushed and said, 'Thanks'_

'_I don't know what I'm going to do without you, you know'_

'_You know you're going to have to get used to it, I'm leaving in a week and a half'_

'_I don't want you to go', he said sadly and she moved down and kissed him in the lips, 'That won't do', he said, 'So far in my life you have probably the best thing that happened in my life'_

_She smiled and said, 'Me too'_

'_We should probably start heading back', he suggested as she got off him and she got her clothes on, 'You know you look silly', he said._

'_Why?' she wondered._

'_If I was working at your house, I would be wondering why you went jogging for such a long time', he pointed out._

_She laughed and he joined her and she said, 'Don't make fun of me'_

She quickly wiped away her tears telling herself that she needed to stop crying, she stood up and she got back on her bike and started cycling back home, hopefully her eyes would no longer be red because people would start asking questions and she was in no mood to do any explaining when she just broke up with the love of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

By Friday, two days after she broke up with Syaoran, she went out on a date with Eriol just as her parents suggested. She was having lunch with him at some posh restaurant by the water and she hoped that Syaoran wouldn't be working today because it would break his heart into so many pieces if he saw her with Eriol.

She was eating her food so she just played around with it, Eriol looked at her and he asked, 'Are you feeling all right?'

She looked up at him and she said, 'I just don't feel like eating'

'Why didn't you say so, we could have done something you want?', he suggested, 'Do you want to leave now?'

She looked at him and she thought what a nice boy he was, he actually thought about how she was feeling and she nodded and said, 'Okay'

He called for the waitress and Meiling walked towards their table, 'We're leaving, can I please have the bill?'

'Hi Sakura', Meiling smiled at her, 'Okay, I'll be back with your bill in a couple of minutes'

She felt like kicking and screaming because she was in a terrible position, he looked at her as he asked, 'Do you know the waitress?'

She nodded and said, 'It's Syaoran' cousin, I got a chance to meet her'

He nodded and said, 'I'm sorry that your parents had to put you in this position, I know you probably don't want to be here with me right now'

'No I want to be here – I want to know you better'

'As friends or as lovers?' he asked, but she didn't have time to answer since Meiling came back and he paid for the bill and they left the restaurant together. He didn't bring up that topic again because it was awkward.

When they headed out, she came to a stop when she saw Syaoran a couple of metres away from her because he was working today by the docks. He looked at her and she gave him a polite smile before walking off with him. She wanted to cry but she didn't want Eriol seeing her tears.

Later on that night, she sat by her balcony crying and she heard someone knock at her door, 'Sakura dear, can I come in?'

'The door is open', she said then her father came in and said, 'I'm by the balcony'

He walked towards the balcony and found her sitting down on the tiles in the balcony and he saw her crying, 'My dear child. I'm sorry for all this – I didn't know that coming to Meguro City was such a bad idea', then her father sat beside her.

'It's all right, no one expected for me to fall in love with him', she wiped away her tears and she said, 'And I'm not mad at you for not taking my side, I'm not'

'I don't like seeing you this way', he said, 'How was your date with young Eriol?'

'Fine, I saw Syaoran by the docks', she said softly, 'Dad, can I ask a favour from you?'

'Shoot', her father said.

'I want to leave town on Sunday, go back to New York City, I don't think I can handle staying here any more, I can't, dad', she said.

He looked at her and asked, 'Is that what you really want?'

She nodded and said, 'I'm sure everyone else will understand, dad, I have to get back to Tokyo, I don't want to – I don't want to be here anymore'

'Okay, if that's what you want, but tomorrow we have to have a farewell party. I'll have everyone pack up your things tonight, but your mother and I will stay behind. Is that all right with you?'

She nodded and said, 'Yeah, whatever'

The next day, just before lunch was about to be served, she was walking with Eriol and said, 'Thanks for taking a chance to talk to me'

'It's all right. Is everything okay with you?'

'Today is my last day in Meguro City . I'm going back to Tokyo tonight', she said softly and he stopped and she said, 'I'm sorry if that upsets you'

'It's all right. And I'm sorry if I have come in between your relationship with Syaoran'

'Its not your fault. You kept your mouth shut like I asked you to, thanks, you haven't lost my trust yet Eriol'

He smiled and he leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and he said, 'I'm being affectionate, let's meet up next time I'm in Tokyo?'

When Eriol kissed her, she didn't feel like pushing him away because she felt differently towards him, like she respected him for being there and for moving letting their relationship move at their own pace.

She smiled at him and said, 'I really want my feelings to grow so that our relationship will be better'

He smiled and he said, 'Me too'

She went up to her room to get her camera and when she got there she found Syaoran sitting by her bed waiting for her. She quickly closed and locked the door behind her, 'What are you doing here, Syaoran?'

'I heard that you were leaving today. Why didn't you tell me? Is this why you broke up with me?'

'I must ask you to leave Syaoran, and before someone else sees you in here', she begged, 'I don't want you to get in trouble – don't make this harder for me'

'A long distance relationship could still work for the two of us, I could try harder to make it work – so please don't tell me its over'

'I'm engaged to be married to Eriol, Syaoran – that's why I broke up with you in the first place because I'm going to get married to Eriol sometime in the future'

'But you don't love him, you don't – you love me', he said.

'Even I told you we had a chance, there's no way that we could really be happy in the future – my own parents won't accept you, I know that you, you know that. Please leave Syaoran', she asked nicely.

'If you ever loved me, you wouldn't leave this week', he said.

'I don't have a choice, everything is ready', she said, and she slowly stepped back when he stepped towards her, 'Please you have leave'. He kissed her passionately while she tried pushing him off, 'You have to go'

'Sakura – everyone is waiting for you downstairs', her mother said through the door, 'Can I come in?'

'Yeah, wait a minute – wait!', she said as she pushed Syaoran to the wardrobe, 'Stay there', she whispered and he nodded and she closed the wardrobe and walked towards the door, 'Mother – I was just trying to look for my camera'

'It's right here', her mother said picking up the camera, 'Are you feeling all right?'

She nodded and said, 'You know how bad my eyes are. I'll come meet you downstairs'

Her mother nodded and said, 'Please hurry up people are getting impatient. I need you downstairs as soon as possible, Sakura'

'Okay, I'll be there, I just need to go to the bathroom, just meet me downstairs mum', she said.

'Okay', then her mother left the room and she locked it.

He came out of the wardrobe and he said, 'You should go before your parents suspect anything. But I have to see you tonight – before you leave for tomorrow. Is that all right?'

She looked at him and said, 'I'm leaving tonight – tonight. Look I have to go. I'm sorry', then she quickly walked out of her room before he got a chance to go after her.


	4. Chapter 4

5 years passed

She still lived in Tokyo but she had managed to get her own apartment. It was a two bedroom apartment with the greatest view in the world. She didn't have a room-mate yet but she planned to. She also decided not to go to university because there was nothing that she wanted to be a good at and she just wanted to live her life the way she wanted to.

Ever since a year ago, when she was 20 years old she had developed a closer relationship with Eriol, she ought to have a relationship with Eriol because in a year she would be married to him. Eriol and her got into an agreement along with their parents to get married when they both turned 22 years old, but for now they stayed away from each other.

She had managed to forget about Syaoran, but every time she hears the word boyfriend the first image that pops into her heard was her first love and probably the greatest love of her life, Syaoran Li. She would never forget the best and the worst summer she had in Meguro City , but she feared going back to Meguro City because she didn't want to see Syaoran who has probably moved on and probably had a family of his own by now – but however Syaoran was doing, she wished him the best.

For now she had a part time job a freelance photographer, it was just a job that she took up since she had a lot of spare time. She picked up the love for photography a couple of years back when she realized that she needed photographs to remember the best moments of her life, she showed her parents some of her shots and was deeply impressed, and that eventually became her new hobby.

She had not seen anyone for the last five years, not anything serious because she didn't want her heart to be broken again, but she nearly got into a relationship with Freddy Black, a guy that she met at the library when she was looking for a book. He attempted to ask her out but she kindly rejected him – but ever since then they've remained friends and she liked them being friends.

Her parents came over her house every Friday night for dinner, and it eventually became a routine for her after she moved out of the house. Her parents loved her so much and she could tell and she would never blame her parents for her having to be separated with Syaoran, it was all her deed, she had the choice to.

She just got home and she just picked up the mail from downstairs and she was heading towards the elevator up to the fifth floor. She went through her mails as she headed towards her front door and she dropped everything when she saw a mail that came from Syaoran. 'Oh my god', she said to herself. She quickly opened the envelope since she was eager to find out why Syaoran would be writing her – and how did Syaoran even know her address in the first place.

Dearest Sakura,

I don't know why I'm writing you this letter now when I could have done it ages ago, but I was just curious on how your life was going right now. It's been five whole years since we actually talked to each other and I'm writing because in a couple of weeks I'll be in Tokyo for my internship for social politics – and I was just wondering if somehow we could just catch up as friends, nothing more. You're probably wondering how and why I would want to see you again in the first place and the answer is because I still care about you whether or not we're together as lovers and I want to see your face again, talking over the phone isn't good enough for me.

No matter how badly you feel for giving up our relationship, trust me I do not blame you, I will never blame you because I know you were in a difficult position to make any smart decisions, because you had your family to think about and I know how much you care about your family and you care about your relationship with them, so that is why I still want to see you.

Another question that would have popped into your head is how I found out of this address and why didn't I call you instead of just writing you this stupid letter. It's because I'm scared that if I try to call you, you won't be there and it wouldn't be the greatest encouragement for me to try and see you again. I found your address from a friend of a friend of yours, and I won't mention any names because you might blame them.

I do not think I will ever forget about the time that we spent together while you were Meguro City, I think it's the kind of memory that I wouldn't want to forget, so I decide not to forget, but I know what we had between us was real, probably the most real thing that has ever happened to me and probably to you – and the time we spent together is priceless, just like the look you used to make when we were together, by the boat. I know you're probably blushing right but I can't help but mention it.

I'll be coming in Tokyo in a week, I don't know when you're going to get this letter, but I'll be there around June 10, and I'll be staying for a week only so please let's meet up? There's a lot that I want to talk about with you, don't try to call since I don't have a mobile and I do not live with my mother anymore – she's in the hospital since she has breast cancer and she's under treatment, she's been that way for nearly two years and I fear for her, the pain she's probably in. You know she misses you and she wishes to see you again at least one last time before she dies, she and I both know that she doesn't have that long to live but I cannot force you to see her again, I wouldn't ask you or I would never force you to do anything, just like meeting up with me. But I'm begging you to give me a chance to see you again. I'll be staying at Tokyo Grand Hotel, so if you decide to visit me, just come by.

Looking forward to see you,

Syaoran.

She got up from the floor and she couldn't believe what she had just read, in a couple of days, and she was unsure on whether or not she should go. He was the one that brought it up in the first place so maybe it was a good idea for the of them to meet up – to settle things that they didn't get a chance to talk about since she was rushed into leaving in the first place all because of her own stupid decisions. So she made her decision to meet up with him – so that they can settle things.

JUNE 10

She was at work and she looked at the clock and she wondered what time Syaoran would be arriving from Meguro City, his letter didn't say specifically what time so she had no idea what time to get to the airport, so she decided to wait till the afternoon then visit the Tokyo Grand Hotel.

She was so nervous inside and she couldn't even concentrate properly at work. Her coworker Eliza asked, 'Are you all right? You look like something is bothering you?'

'I'm fine – I was just dazing off'

'Don't you have an appointment today? Don't you have to pick up a friend from the airport?' Eliza asked.

'I don't know what time they're arriving', she added making Eliza laugh at her.

'You're funny you know … do you know at least where you're going to meet this person'

'A him', she said.

'Finally a guy! For a second there I thought you were – I don't know'

She smiled and said, 'Just because I'm not like you, it doesn't mean I don't take interest in guys'

'Why don't you come by tomorrow and introduce me to this friend of yours'

'Maybe I will', she said just before it was time for her to leave, 'I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow'

Around 6pm she came went by Tokyo Grand Hotel to check if Syaoran was checked in so she went to the receptionist and said, 'Yes?'

'I would like to check if a Syaoran Li has check in this hotel?'

'What did you say the name was?'

'Syaoran Li', she repeated, then the receptionist type in the letters.

'He's currently staying at Room 506, would you like me to tell him that you're here?' the receptionist asked.

'No its all right, I'll surprise him myself', she said, 'Thanks for your help', then she headed towards the elevator. She looked at herself in the reflective metal and she sighed, she just came here to talk to him nothing more. She walked past, Room 500, then Room 502, then Room 504, and finally she was in front of Room 506. She knocked on the door and she waited till someone responded.

'Who is it?' a person asked through the door.

'It's me, Sakura'

'Sakura?' he asked before he shortly opened the door. She smiled when she saw the same handsome face that she fell in love with five years ago, but he grew more maturely and he was more handsome than ever, 'My goodness, I wasn't expecting you'

'I'm sorry – I wasn't sure that you were actually here and when I found out, I knew that I could go back', she said smiling politely at him.

'Will you come in?' he offered.

She nodded and smiled, 'I'm so sorry to come unexpected', she said coming in and closed the door behind him, 'Did I disturb you from doing something?'

'No it's all right – everything is fine, besides, I ought to get a break', he said smiling at her. They were standing at least five metres away from each other and there was awkwardness, 'It's good to see you again – you know'

She nodded and said, 'I feel the same way. You look well'

He nodded and said, 'It feels like we haven't seen each for centuries'

'Half a century', she added trying to bring humor in the conversation, 'I just came over for that offer that appeared in your letter – and yeah I would like to just catch up with you sometime'

'What about tonight?' he asked, 'I mean you're already here and you're already dressed, I mean it's a great moment. I'll be busy all day tomorrow anyway'

She thought about his offer and she said, 'Yeah why not'

He smiled and said, 'Just let me change my shirt', before he walked off to the bedroom and she looked around the room. The room looked expensive and for him to be able to stay in Tokyo Grand Hotel surprised her, then she wondered, a lot of things has probably changed for him, Syaoran had probably got a good decent stable job and she was happy for him. He came out five minutes later in a better looking long-sleeved shirt and said, 'I'm glad you came by'

She said, 'Me too', then they headed out of the hotel room and walked towards the elevator and she smiled at him and she asked, 'How has work been going for you? Well?'

He nodded and said, 'Well – I'm glad to get a chance to get to Tokyo for some experience down here'

She nodded and asked, 'How's your mother?'

'She's keeping strong, but she would do anything to get a chance to see your face again. So I'm kind of here to ask you to come by – will you?'

'I don't know, but I want to', she said, 'I guess I can take a week off for work'

He smiled as the elevator doors open and they took a cab to the nearest gourmet restaurant in the area. They got to restaurant and got seated and after they ordered the food, she noticed that there was something different about Syaoran – too different that it stood out, 'There's something different about you – what has changed?'

'Nothing – I guess we both has changed in a way. We're both mature and we both have our lives that we want. I know I'm nearly on my way to get everything I want but there's some things in our lives that we can't have because we were never meant to have them in the first place', he said and she knew that he was talking about the relationship that they could have had.

She said, 'I know what you're talking about, and yeah you are right. There will always be this one thing in our life that we cannot have'

He smiled and said, 'I'm glad you get it. So how are you and Eriol?'

She looked into his eyes and she didn't find neither jealousy or anger in his eyes and she carefully chose the words she said next, 'We're not currently going out'

'Really?' he asked.

She nodded and said, 'We've decided that we'd make the most of it before we get married next year – everything has been planned, I'm to marry Eriol by the end of July next year'

He look at her and asked, 'How come you make it sound like a good thing?'

'I think it is for me – it will be time for me to settle down and start a family. I'm really excited to start a family and I know that Eriol will make a perfect father to our children'

He smiled at her and said, 'I have always wished for a big family too'

She looked at him and she just stared at him for a while before saying, 'I'm sure that you'll find the right person to have a family with'

He nodded and said, 'I wish you the best too'

After a fulfilling dinner, she had a bit too much wine to drink and he said, 'Why don't you come by my hotel and stay there for tonight. I don't want you to go back to your apartment like this – I'll be worried about you non-stop'. She couldn't remember anything that she said after dinner and she knew that Syaoran would never do anything disrespectful to her because he wasn't the type.

The next morning, she woke up alone in Syaoran' bed with her clothes still on and she thanked god she didn't do anything she would regret last night. When she tried to move, a sharp pain surged through her head, 'Ow'

'You're finally awake', Syaoran said as he came out of the bathroom, 'Look I have to go to an important meeting. You won't mind if I rush off, it will only be an hour'

'Nothing happened last night right?' she asked.

'NO, do you really think I would do something to you while you're drunk. I have to go', he said, placing two aspirin tablets beside a glass of water, 'Take this and go to sleep, by the time you wake up, I should be back and your headache would be gone'

She nodded and said, 'Thank you'

'I gotta rush off, bye'

'Bye', she said taking the aspirins and falling back into bed.

An hour later –

She woke up and found him on the phone by the living room and she waited till he finished up, 'Sorry to be such an annoying person in your hotel room. I'm sure all you wanted was to have some quality time in Tokyo and tour around Tokyo'

'I didn't come here for the tour of Tokyo Sakura, you're the second reason why I came here. When I heard that there was a meeting in Tokyo about politics, it was a chance for me to widen my horizon and for me to face you once again. Trust me it wasn't easy for me to see you again – looking more beautiful than we last saw each other', he stepped closer to her and she knew what he was going to do next, 'If you don't want me to go on, just tell me to simply stop', then he Takashi Yamazakit his head and he kissed her passionately, the type of passion that she had been missing out for five whole years.

20 minutes later. She laid in bed in his arms panting as they just finished their love making and she said, 'That was amazing. I never realized how much I missed out till this moment'

He smiled and he quickly looked at her and he said, 'I guess keeping ourselves waiting for five years is good for our bedroom life'

She started laughing and said, 'I don't think I've ever felt this way – I mean how do you make me feel so amazing?'

He moved closer to her but their bodies were still slick with sweat and he said, 'Because I love you'

They made love to each other all night before finally getting a good nights sleep in each other's arms – it had been far too long since they felt like this, too long for her.

The next morning – she found herself to be alone in bed again and she noticed that Syaoran' phone was vibrating which was inside the side table drawer. She opened the drawer and she just missed the phone call, but all of the sudden, the phone started to ring again and this time she picked it up, 'Hello?'

'Who's this?' a woman asked.

'I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Who is this?' she asked.

'This is Syaoran' fiancée, Maki Matsumoto. And what are you doing answering his phone?' Maki asked.

'He left his mobile when we met up yesterday. I was on my way to return in to him', she lied.

'Okay, well thank you. Tell him his fiancée called and I'm expecting him soon', Maki said, 'And it was nice to talk to you Sakura'

'You too, Maki', then she hanged up the phone and she couldn't believe what she just heard, first of all she could believe that Syaoran would ever do something like this to her, lie to her about Maki or not telling her about Maki and lying to her about not having a mobile – Syaoran couldn't deceive her any worst. She quickly got her clothes on so that she would give herself a chance to run out of his room after she heard the explanation she deserved in the first place.

She opened the door and she entered the dining room where Syaoran was preparing brunch. She gave him a sour look and she said, 'I found your mobile, the vibrating of it through the cabinet was irritating me so I decided to answer my phone and to my surprise guess who was on the other line'

'Who?' he asked not making a big deal out of it.

'Your fiancée, Maki', she answered as he stopped everything he was doing and he looked at her, 'Sakura I can explain everything', he started as he stepped towards her.

'You made love to me and you didn't think it was a wise idea to tell me that you were already engaged? Do you know how much of a slut I feel like? Does she love you?' she asked and when he said nothing she softly asked, 'How long has it been going on?'

'Two years, we started going out two years ago, I proposed to her just over a month ago', he answered, 'Look I didn't know that I was coming to Tokyo and I didn't know if I had a chance of getting back with you'

'So you decided to still be engaged to Maki in case it doesn't work out between the two of us?' she asked getting frustrated, 'I thought that there was a chance for the two of us to work things out and go back to the way things used to be but after what you did to me I don't think I can ever forgive you. You're a bastard for not telling me anything you know – a filthy bastard'

'I don't love Maki, I love you – you know I won't love anyone else as much as I loved you and I know what we had here in Tokyo was real, and what we had in Meguro City was real – please don't tell me it's over'

'You made your choice by not telling me in the first Syaoran, you made the choice. If you told me you were engaged to be married like I did, things would have worked out differently'

'Then why did you come to visit me in the first place, whether or not my circumstances have changed. I know you Sakura and whenever you want something you will do anything to get it, you came here because you knew there was a chance for the two of us together whether or not I was engaged'

'I hate you for not telling me', she said softly as she started crying, 'Things never change between the two of us, look at me I'm crying again'. He stepped closer to her and said, 'Get away from me. I don't want to ever see you again'

'You don't mean that', he said softly.

'Yes I do', she said before quickly gathering her things and she quickly ran out of his hotel room before he got a chance to stop her getting in the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

Two months passed after she had walked out on Syaoran after she was cruelly deceived. Now she couldn't put her life back on track, she was hurt the man she loved twice – and she was unsure if there was ever a chance for her to forgive him because all she ever does is give him a second chance and Syaoran' keeps stuffing up, Syaoran was running out of chances.

Syaoran had called her a few times in the last couple of days begging her to go back to Meguro City to visit his mother one last visit because Ms. Li did not have long. She remembered the message that Syaoran had left her earlier after she got home from work.

'It's just me Sakura, Syaoran. Look you may hate me forever but my mother wishes to see you – and you only. So please can we put our differences aside and please come to Meguro City . I promise you if you don't want to talk to me I won't go near you. Look no matter how many times I apologize to you about what had happened in Tokyo, I didn't regret a moment of it because we both know that we're meant to be together, and I know you feel the same way. Look I'm so sorry but please do me this one last favour – I wont ask more from you. Please I beg of you.

She wondered if she should – but she couldn't bare seeing Syaoran again after he deceived her, but since she admired Ms. Li so much, and the strength she has to be so strong through a long fight of breast cancer, that gave her all the encouragement she needed – so that meant that she would be in the next plane for Meguro City the next morning.

It took nearly five long hours till the plane landed in Meguro City, and when she got there, it was still the same place that she fell in love with. So far Meguro City was the only place where modern society had not influenced the town. She got into a taxi and ask the taxi driver to drive her to the Meguro City Private Hospital. She asked the receptionist for Ms. Li's room and she headed towards it. She still had her large baggage since she had not had time to check in the hotel since her first priority was to visit Ms. Li. When she got there, she saw a young woman around her age and Syaoran standing over the sitting woman. She entered the room and she felt left out because she wasn't family and she was still in the room. When she closed the door behind her, Syaoran walked towards her and kissed her on the cheeks, 'Thank you for coming. It really means a lot to me'

'Who are you?' the beautiful woman who was sitting down stood up and walked towards her, 'Who is she Syaoran?'

'Maki, I want you to meet my friend Sakura. We first met five years ago'

'Are you the same Sakura, the friend of Syaoran that answered his phone while on his stay in Tokyo?' Maki asked, not sounding suspicious enough.

'Yes', Syaoran answered.

Ms. Li spoke up and said, 'Sakura is that you?'

'Yes – it is me', she answered.

'Syaoran will you please leave the room and take Maki with you- I would like to have a private word with Sakura'

'Yes mother', he said so obediently. The reason why Syaoran could not stop begging her to fly down to Meguro City was because this was his mother's dying last wish and for Ms. Li to see her once again would be meaningful. Syaoran closed the door behind them as he and Maki left the room.

'I am glad that you came to fly to Meguro City just for me, Sakura. It means a lot to me'

'Me too', she said, 'But what was so important that you could not tell me over the phone?'

'I wanted you to come to Meguro City because I wanted to hear your voice again, see your lovely face again, and to tell you that you and my son belong together. Yes, my son has told me what had happened to the two of you but you must know that he does not truly love that Maki you met earlier. I did not approve of their engagement but there was nothing I could do because all I wanted was for my son to be happy but I know he is not truly happy unless he is with you. He does not look at Maki the way he used to look at you – and I know the look he gives a girl when he is in love and so far he has not … I don't know where to begin with how I am dissatisfied with the girl'

'Maki?' she asked.

'Yes Maki', Ms. Li repeated, 'She is stubborn, and she had no respect for me. I know very well that she is only here because I expect her to be here since she is my son's fiancée and I don't want pity from people and I know you won't give me pity. I know she is only marrying my son for the money that he will inherit after my demise'

'How can you be so sure?' she asked.

'Because I know her and the family that she came from. All the damn family thinks about is money – money money money', Ms. Li said tiredly, 'And I finally made my decision to give you the other half of the money. I know that Maki will always hate me for doing so but I cannot give my money to some girl who is only marrying my son for the money. After my death, my lawyer will talk to both you and my son and after that you will get what I have set out for you – we may not be family but you're probably the closest family and the only love of his life that I would be willing to give my money to, and please accept it a token of my appreciation and affection towards you'

She smiled warmly at Ms. Li and said, 'I'm flattered but – its up to your son to make the decisions that he wants to make with his own life. I will not choose it for him'

'He needs some encouragement sometimes Sakura, some people need it sometimes, especially my stubborn boy who will not listen to his own head and listens to what he think is right', Ms. Li explained.

She nodded and said, 'So much has things but – my trust has been lost. Don't you understand, he kept that fact that he was engaged'

'But would have that made a difference in the real world Sakura?'

She shook her head no and said, 'Not in the long run but I feel like if I let this pass he'll just keep lying to me and will do whatever he wants'

'Trust me I think he's learnt his lesson', Ms. Li said.

'Maybe but I still can't help but think of it', she said.

'Can you call my son in, but not Maki?' Ms. Li requested.

She nodded and she opened the door and said, 'Syaoran, she wants to talk to you – something important'

'Do you want me to come?' Maki asked.

'She doesn't want to see you Maki, I'm sorry', she said, then Syaoran came in the room and he closed the door as she sat back in the chair.

'Mother what is it? Something important you want to talk about?' he asked sitting down by the window.

'I told her what I have done about the money that you are suppose to be given –it is not to be given to your fiancée. Your father has left twenty million to you and ten million from me – you are to get all of my money and your share too, and my ten million will be split between you and Sakura'

'I am to inherit twenty million?' he asked shocked, 'But I thought that dad never gave you a cent after you two divorced? How could this be?'

'Your father died last year and you are the only heir to everything he's got – he had raised a child, but it is not his own flesh and blood like you, so your father decided to give me the money and a bit of his money to me and to his girlfriend'

'That's good news then, Syaoran, you have a chance to be in office and probably be the Mayor of Meguro City like you've always dreamt of'

He looked at her and he asked, 'Why are you just telling me this mum? How could you make me believe that my father was still alive'

'It wouldn't have made any difference to you – Syaoran trust me, I know you like the back of my hand', Ms. Li said, 'Syaoran I do not know why you are with that stupid girl in the first place – all she is causing is trouble, and you know all she wants is your money'

'Mother she does not think of me like that – she loves me', he said as he looked out the transparent glass window smiling at Maki, 'She loves me'

'She does not love you'

Two days later – she was visiting her summer house when she got a phone call from Syaoran that would change his whole life in a day. She answered the phone thinking it was just another phone call since they started to talk to each other after the conversation they had when she first got back in town, 'Hello?'

'Sakura, I just got a call from the hospital, my mother – my mother is dead', he said brokenly and he also sounded like he had been crying, 'I can't go to the hospital alone and I don't want to go with Maki, I don't want her to see me like this. Can you come with me?'

'Maki is your fiancée, if you plan to get married to her in the future, I think the two of you should start getting used to doing things together with her', she suggested, 'But if you insist, I will go with you'

'Maki and I broke up, yesterday night. I told her what my mother thinks of her because it wasn't working out between the two of us, I realized that I was in love with someone that I couldn't have again after I lost her trust'

'Where are you?' she asked, 'I want to see your face'

'I'm by the reserve that I brought you. The local place'

'Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can', she said getting out of the house and quickly getting in the car and rushed towards the place.

When she got there, she parked her car and she walked towards who was sitting under the same oak tree that they sat under when they were here the last time around. As she got closer to him she noticed that he was crying like a little kid – he had the right to, the only family he had left was gone and there was nothing for him to live by, no family. She sat beside him and she sat in silence before saying, 'I'm so sorry Syaoran'

He took her hand surprisingly and said, 'I'm just glad that you're here now', as he wiped away his tears and she turned to him and he said, 'I can't believe you're seeing me like this'

She smiled and she took a packet of tissue and she moved closer to him to wipe away his tears and after a while when she looked into his red eyes, he hugged her tightly as he started sobbing in her arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck letting him cry in her arms – things for Syaoran was going to be different from now on.

After a while – they headed to the hospital where Ms. Li's room was just being packed away. She gave Syaoran a moment with his mother as she sat outside waiting. She didn't realize that Maki came into the hospital since Maki had just heard of the terrible news. Just before Maki was about to open the door to Ms. Li's room she said, 'I don't think it's a good time for you to be here right now. Syaoran told me what had happened, I think all he needs is space right now'

'How would you know? You haven't even been a good friend of Syaoran, you're only here because his mother asked you, nothing more so don't tell me what I can and cannot do', Maki objected giving her a stare.

'I was his ex you know. I guess Syaoran never told you huh? Pity, I thought your relationship with Syaoran was pure honesty. His mother asked me here because she favoured me more than you – and you're only here for Syaoran' inheritance money', she said before she got a slap from Maki.

'How dare you say that – I love Syaoran and I will always do', Maki was starting to lose patience, 'Now if you say one more word to me – I will be forced to do something I wouldn't want'

'You wouldn't want to do that', Syaoran said behind the two of them, 'What are you doing here Maki? Who called you?'

'The hospital called my house and I came here as soon as possible', Maki explained, 'How are you Syaoran?'

'I want you to leave Maki, all I want for now is to see more people in the hospital'

'Why did you ask her here first? Is she more important than me, more important than your fiancée?' Maki asked.

'You broke up with me remember? Not the other way around – you were insecure about our relationship and you were right you know', he said.

'What are you saying? I thought we just had an argument?' Maki asked.

'I want you to leave Maki', he requested, 'I won't repeat myself again'

Maki looked at Syaoran and softly asked, 'Why?', and when he said nothing, Maki walked towards Syaoran and kissed him on the cheeks before saying, 'I'm so sorry for your loss'

After Maki was far away, she stepped towards him and asked, 'Are you all right?'

He nodded and he said, 'I just want to go home'

She smiled and said, 'Okay – you look tired anyway and you need all the sleep you can get in a couple of days'

Two days passed

She was in Syaoran' house preparing lunch for the two of them when the doorbell rang and he said, 'I'll answer it', then he walked towards the door and in front of him was his mother's lawyer, 'Can I help you with something?'

'I'm Gael Harrison, your mother's lawyer, can I come in?' Gael asked.

He nodded and said, 'Yeah come in', walking towards the kitchen and he asked, 'Gael you wouldn't mind if Sakura stays in the room?'

'You must be Sakura – well it concerns both of you. It's about your mother's will', Gael said sitting down and opening his suitcase and taking out two sets of paper and handing it to them individually, 'I'll give the two of you time to read through it thoroughly'

She read in the first paper from Ms. Li.

To Sakura Kinomoto;

This is me Sakura, Syaoran' mother. You must still be wondering why I'm writing about you in my will in the first place since we're not family and you are no longer dating my son, but I want to let you know that when my son brought you home for the first time – the dinner we had together all three of us was memorable, you've made my son happy in ways that I never thought he could be, that's why you and my son will be the only one that will be getting money from my death. I love you as a daughter – and I would love you even more if you and my stupid son get back already.

She smiled as she turned to the next page and there was figures and fractions to what was being split up between her and Syaoran. She was to get five million to the 30 million that Syaoran was to inherit, then she turned to Gael and asked, 'Why would she give me such a big amount of money?'

'Probably because she thinks of you highly – and it was probably too much money for Syaoran to have anyway', Gael said, 'Syaoran I knew your mother very well, and I'm sorry for the loss'

'Thank you Gael', he said, 'Do I need to sign anything? What about Sakura, does she need to sign anything?'

'No, nothing much', Gael said, 'There's no arguing to what the two of you are to inherit because it's been settled', she nodded as Gael continued, 'All I can say is that I don't think you two should be spending your money while you are young – as for you Syaoran, I hope you use your money to become the Mayor of this town. We need a Mayor like you – strong willed, smart and powerful, with the money that your mother has given you, you could follow your dreams. I have to go, thank you for you time', Gael said packing up the papers as Syaoran walked him to the door.

'I still cannot believe that your mother left such a huge fortune for you and me – I'm grateful, but you know that I already have enough money for myself'

'When are you going back to Tokyo?' he asked softly, 'I just want to know'

'I have to go back home before my parents start suspecting something'

'Don't they know that you're over here in Meguro City visiting me?' he asked, 'You know you can't keep this from your parents forever because they will eventually know'

She sighed and said, 'I know what you mean – but I don't want them to know because it will hurt their feelings'

He smiled and said, 'I understand … we can't always tell the truth ay?'

'Syaoran?' she asked looking at him as she sat down in the dining chair, 'What made you realize that you loved me?'

He looked at her and he asked, 'Are you being serious?'

She nodded and said, 'I am'

He smiled and he said, 'I don't know – I guess you can call it love at first sight, there was something about you that I couldn't stop thinking about'

'Is it because I was rich?' she asked.

'You know that I do not get along with people like you – but you were different, it was when I first met that you didn't care what class I belonged to, you couldn't care any less. I was just in love with you'

'I loved you too, but I am to marry Eriol in a couple of months and there's nothing I can do about it'

'We could elope', he suggested talking about the situation calmly, 'We can you know – I'm willing to give up my dream to be Mayor of this town for you'

She sighed and said 'I don't want you to do that for me. All you have left now is your dream and I don't want you to give up your dream'

He stood up and he stood up and sat near her and he said, 'Don't say that'

She stood up and said, 'I have to go'

'Where are you going?'

'I need to fly back to Tokyo – I only wanted to be here because your mother wanted me here', she stood up and she gathered her things, 'It was nice to see you again'

He stood up and said, 'You don't have to go'

She looked at him and she said, 'I have to go before my parents find out I'm back here'

He nodded and he asked, 'Will I see you again? Talk to you again? Anything?'

She nodded and said, 'I will come visited you again in a couple of weeks or call up to check on you, but other than that no. I think we need to keep our distances. I still cannot trust after what you did to me'

'You know I didn't mean to hurt you'

'I know', she said.


	6. Chapter 6

A month passed –

She was having lunch with Eriol because he was in Tokyo to visit her and when the food came around she started feeling nauseous, and Eriol noticed this, 'Are you feeling all right?, he questioned.

She looked at him and she said, 'The sight of food is making me sick'

'Are you pregnant or something?' he asked, making her give him a quick look of disbelief.

'What gave you that idea – I wasn't feeling sick this morning'

'Morning sickness doesn't only happen in the morning Sakura. Has this been happening lately?' he asked concerned for her health.

She said, 'It's been happening for a week now'

'You want me to bring you to a clinic?' he asked, 'Maybe it's just a flu?'

She nodded and said, 'Sorry for ruining lunch. I know I don't get much chance to spend much time with you and I'm ruining it'

He looked at her and he paid for everything before they got into the taxi and said, 'I just want you to feel well'

When they got to the clinic, she nervously sat in the waiting room with Eriol. What if she really was pregnant – that was probably the worst thing that could happen to her right now. She just told Syaoran that there was no chance of them two getting back together because she told Syaoran that she wanted to give Eriol a fair chance. She got up as the doctor called out her name and followed Dr. Amy Adams and asked her some questions – and after twenty minutes, Dr. Adams told her that she was definitely pregnant. She knew that the only father of the child was Syaoran because he was the only man that she had slept with – but Syaoran didn't know this.

'So from your reaction, Ms. Kinomoto this is an unplanned pregnancy? What do you plan on doing?', Dr. Adam said writing it in the paper for documentation.

'I don't know, honestly I don't know', she said.

'It's all right – maybe you have not had sufficient time to react to this properly. Do you know who the father is?' Dr. Adam asked.

She nodded and said, 'Yes. How pregnant am I?'

'From the results, just over a month pregnant. If you decide to have an abortion, you must do it before you're two months pregnant. Come back to me whatever you decide'

She nodded but she was still in shock. Now she remembered how it happened. It was after she slept with Syaoran almost a month a half ago, they just had lunch and it just got too intense and neither of them had time to think about the condom, 'Will this stay in between the two of us?'

'You have my full trust – no-one will know about your pregnancy, Ms Kinomoto. It's doctor-patience confidentiality'

She nodded and said, 'Thank you Dr. Adams'

'Now that you're pregnant – I think that you should cut back from the hard work you're doing, you look stressed Ms. Kinomoto and stress isn't good for pregnant women'

She nodded and said, 'Thanks again', before she opened the door and headed out of Dr. Adam's room. Eriol stood up as she walked towards him and she said, 'I'll tell you later – I just need a glass of water right now'

He nodded as they walked in a café and he ordered food while she bought a bottle of water, 'So what did the doctor say? Are you pregnant?'

She put the bottle down and she looked at him straight in the eye and said, 'What if I told you I was? We both know that it's not your child – what would you do? Still marry me?'

'Are you planning to keep the baby?' he asked looking at her and she looked down at the table, she felt so ashamed and careless. 'Who's the father?' he asked softly and when she continued to sit there silently, he asked again, 'Sakura, who was the bastard that got you pregnant?'

She looked at him and said, 'Syaoran. He was in Tokyo a month and a half ago, and we met up. Look I'm so sorry, I know that this isn't what you probably wanted. And my parents will kill me if they found what happened between me and Syaoran – please don't tell anyone'

'Are you going to keep the baby?' he asked, 'Tell me you are'

She looked at him with shock, 'Even though it's not your kid and in a couple of months I'm going to get married to you – you still want me to keep the baby? Are you sure that's what you want? You're not the father to the baby … are you sure?'

'I love you anyway, Sakura and whether or not you feel the same way towards me – you cannot have an abortion because it's better for you. Think of the baby, not yourself. If your mother had an abortion because she didn't want to get pregnant yet, you wouldn't be here in front of me, so you have to keep this baby', he urged.

'What about Syaoran? And what if people ask who the father is? What will I say?' she asked.

'We will say that it's my child. And when the time comes – you will tell the truth to the baby in your own way, and you will have to tell Syaoran the truth'

'Even if it risks our happiness in the future? Even your happiness?' she asked, then he nodded as she continued, 'What if I don't want to?'

He took her hand and said, 'I just wish for your happiness'

She smiled and said, 'Thank you for understanding Eriol'

He nodded and he asked, 'When are you telling your parents about the grandchild that you are about to give them?'

She smiled and said, 'Soon – I was thinking. What if we got married sooner? So that people wouldn't suspect anything?'

Two weeks later

Eriol and her were having dinner with her parents since tonight, she was announcing that she was pregnant and asking her parents to move up the date so she and Eriol could be married sooner. She was so nervous that night and Eriol kept giving her quick looks encouraging her to bring up the topic.

'So what do we do the honour for the two of you, young ones?' her father asked.

'There's something that your daughter wants to tell you – a decision that will change both of our lives forever', he said.

'What is it?' her mother asked.

She gulped down the food before stuttering, 'Uh nothing – right Eriol? Why don't we tell my parents about this later on?'

'No – I think now is a good time, it's better now than later, they have to know some time', he said, 'Go ahead, Sakura'

She smiled and said, 'Yeah well – I found out two weeks ago that I was pregnant and I'm planning to keep it'

'Who's the father?' her mother instantly asked.

'What do you mean mother?' she asked.

'I want to know who the father is – it's not that Syaoran' guy you met in Meguro City is it?' her mother asked.

'No, it's my child', he said speaking up, 'About a month and a half ago, Sakura and I met up and we went on a date, then one thing led to another'

'That's great news then', her mother said congratulating Eriol, 'When do the two of you plan on getting married?'

'That's what we came here to talk about. I don't want people raising their eyebrows when I'm marrying Eriol when I'm around eight months pregnant, I want to get married to Eriol in two months, at least two months'

'Two months?' her father asked, 'A bit too soon, a wedding needs to be planned properly'

'You see that doesn't matter to us anymore', he started, 'As long as we're married, it doesn't matter'

'But I want my only daughter to have a grand wedding – and for her to have the best wedding in Tokyo'

'Then mother – why don't you hire the top wedding planners and get this started. Eriol and I plan on getting married before the end of August, nothing later'

Her mother nodded and said, 'Done'

After dinner, her mother had a word with Eriol while she was in the study room with her father, discussing her future.

'Is there something bothering you, my child?' her father asked pouring scotch into a glass.

'No, nothing', she said sitting by the expensive armchair and she asked, 'What do you think of me marrying Eriol?'

'I think you're hiding something from me – I wondered why you, my daughter would want to give in, there must be something bothering you', her father said.

'Something bothering me? How can you be so sure?' she asked as she sat besides her father in the expensive piece of furniture.

'I saw the way you panicked when your mother spoke of Syaoran and how your mother thought there was a possibility that Syaoran would be the father of the baby you are carrying. You saw him didn't you?'

'Saw him? Of course not', she said.

'I know you were in Meguro City , I have friends in Meguro City, you didn't think I would know? Besides from Ms. Li's death what were you really doing there? Were you planning to get back with Syaoran? But since you're almost two months pregnant, I realized that you must have seen each other before Syaoran' mother died. How could you do it knowing that you were going to get married to Eriol soon? And to have no protection or whatever is just plain stupid Sakura. I thought you were smarter'

'If you want to blame someone, blame me, it wasn't Syaoran' fault, it was my choice to see him in the first place, my choice to see him in Meguro City, all my choice', she said.

'And you're dragging Eriol along in this – that poor man. You're going to put him in a difficult situation when you have to tell your child the truth, the truth about who their real father is and it will break your relationship slowly'

'Why are you saying this? I thought you were happy for me to get married to Eriol in the first place?'

'In different circumstances Sakura, not like this', her father said disappointedly, 'But I will not stop the two of you from getting married, it's no longer my choice to whatever you do in your life'

'Dad, I'm so sorry. I know it was wrong to lie about everything but I was only doing this for you, mum and everyone to keep them happy. Do you think I'm going to happy being like this? Being with someone I don't love because I'm truly in love with someone else?'

'I know that this was an arranged marriage, but if you object of this so badly, you didn't have to. It was only an agreement that Eriol' parents and your mother and I have come up with, to keep a good reputation for the family', he said, 'You didn't have to, you know'

'It's too late now', she said stepping out of the study to get some air. She walked towards the gazebo in the backyard where she saw Eriol sitting. She stood beside him and said, 'My father knows about the truth, but I know he won't tell my mother'

He looked at her as she started crying, 'Come here', he said embracing her tightly as her tears started to fall down her face, 'I know this isn't what you probably imagined in your life, but I promise you it's going to be better now'

'Will it really?' she asked.

He looked into her eyes and he said, 'I will do everything in my power to make you happy'

Since they were engaged and to be married in two months, they moved into a house together, a five-bedroom house, an hour away from the busy city of Tokyo. Eriol did most of the moving in since her pregnancy was starting to take its toll. She was tired most of the time, and when she wasn't sleeping, she would be complaining of a back-ache, and feeling nauseous. Eriol took up a job nearby so he hired a maid and a nanny to help her around the house and in case she needed something.

She realized that Eriol' feelings for her were a lot stronger than she thought. She always thought that it was a crush that Eriol always had for her, but she didn't know it was nothing like love. She always thought that Eriol' loved her as a friend, nothing more. She noticed this by the way he kisses her in the cheeks, the way that he wants to be around her when he can and when he calls her when he was not working.

Two weeks after

She was at home starting to send the engagement party and wedding invitations to the guests she would want to invite. She thought about inviting Syaoran as a friend, but the moment Syaoran sees the bump that as growing on her stomach, the first thing that would pop into his head was who was the father. She unconsciously wrote one, but when she decided to send all the invitations, she left Syaoran' invitation out because it would cause too much problem – and besides Syaoran wouldn't want to see her marry the wrong person.

The night of the engagement party, she was also exactly four months pregnant. She was wearing black flowing gown to cover her growing stomach because she didn't want to attract attention to her. Most of the people that were in her engagement party was family friends, family, and work related friends. She couldn't take more of it – usually she would be enjoying herself talking to the other ladies, gossiping and all the usual stuff, but she had changed, she was no longer the same girl that gossiped, she grew into a mature conservative woman and she didn't know on whether or not it was a good thing or bad thing.

While most women were by the table talking, she walked off to the balcony and she leaned by the railing and she thought about how the baby was going to change her life. A figure came up behind her and asked, 'What are you doing hiding from everyone?' Yukito, a good friend of hers.

She turned around and she said, 'It's not like I'll be having fun when I'm out there with everyone else. It wasn't as fun as it used to be'

'People change, you changed – things changed. Nothing can ever stay the same Sakura and you know that', Yukito said moving beside her, 'What's really bothering you? Every time I look at you, you're always frowning or you look depressed, is the pressure of marrying Eriol starting to make you nervous and stressed?'

'No – there are a lot more complex things going on in my life that you can never imagine'

'Try me', Yukito suggested.

'I don't think it's a good idea', she said.

'That's right, I think you should mind your own business Yukito. Some things are meant to be unsaid', Eriol said walking towards her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheeks, 'Sakura what are you doing here? Everyone is looking for you'

'I just needed to be away from everyone else', she said and Eriol took off his jacket and wrapped it around her, 'Thank you Eriol'

'I should leave the two of you – sorry for asking Eriol, I had no idea', Yukito apologized.

'I'm so sorry for being rude, you must be Yukito, Sakura couldn't stop talking about you – she talks about you highly you know'

'I'm glad. I should leave the two of you alone', Yukito said before giving her a kiss on the cheeks and walking off.

'Why were you so rude to my friend?' she asked.

'I'm sorry, it's just he was being so nosy, and I don't like it'

'He has the right to be nosy because he's my best friend and we haven't seen each other in a while. I wanted to tell him', she said.

'Like I said before – there are some things better left unsaid. You cannot tell anyone of our situation because once you tell one person, it spreads around and it gets worst'

'Who else is suppose to understand me? If your not working your busy – I don't want to feel like that, useless and I feel like you're ashamed of me'

'You know I would never be ashamed of you. I love you', he said surprising her, it was the first time that she had heard it from his lips and was said to her like this. He realized that he had scared her so he said, 'I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that'

She nodded and said, 'I need to go to the bathroom', then she walked off and cried silently in the bathroom and she fixed herself up before going back to the engagement party.


End file.
